


Meiah and his Heavenly Kingdom of Elves

by Ozzie19



Series: Meiah and his Heavenly Kingdom of Elves [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Belly worship, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Romance, Stuffing, Thick Elves, curvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: The Marriage between the Kingdom of Ishtar and the Elven Nation of Teraliel results in the Prince and Princess' wonderful wedding night, and the first foray into a love story of a human Prince and the elves he meets along the way. RP Story log with a friend!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Meiah and his Heavenly Kingdom of Elves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758562
Kudos: 20





	Meiah and his Heavenly Kingdom of Elves

Today was the big day. The big day of the wedding and joining between the human kingdom of Ishtar and the Elven kingdom of Teraliel. In an effort to help in rebuilding efforts from their victorious wars over the Dark Ones, the two kingdoms signed an agreement that upon marriage of their king and a princess, they will be able to form a new land to help rebuild the domain and rule the world under one guiding light.

Today, the young fifteen year old boy-king, Meiah Ishtar, son of the late Iskandor Ishtar, is to be wed to the Elven Princess Velasiel. And he stood at the head of a table alongside his advisor, waiting for the Princess and her father the king of the elves. The red haired boy was cute, beautiful even with blue eyes to contrast nicely against his scarlet hair. HE was an only child, with a mother and father lost to the Dark Ones. That won't be the case when he weds his future bride. One of the conditions was for Velasiel was to be enchanted with a powerful spell of hyper fertility as well... 

As the doors opened, Meiah's jaw dropped at the sight of her. He has only seen her description in letters, and now he has seen her... She is so beautiful...so cute...so plump...and so fucking curvy!

As Velasiel entered the temple clad in the traditional Elven green dress, a collective gasp rose up from the well-wishers joined inside from both kingdoms. While the elves were well-known for their diaphanous clothing, Vela's figure left very little to the imagination. The elven maiden was very glad for the green veil covering most of her head, for hiding the deep crimson blush spreading across her round cheeks. Among her people, her wide, voluptuous hips and bouncing, swaying bosom were almost unheard of. And based on what little she knew of human society, her curves wouldn't be very common there either.

She strode forward as calmly and as carefully as she could, using the legendary elven grace to keep her jiggling bustline from causing too much of a disturbance. She was grateful to feel her father's footsteps behind her, the Elf King himself, Edonathis, as he moved behind and just to her side. As the two elves drew closer to the table, Vela took the time to focus on her groom, the new King of Ishtar, Meiah. He seemed small compared to most elves, who usually were a bit taller than most humans anyway. He was said to be young for a human king, though Vela admitted she was very bad at recognizing human ages. Still, she could tell he was of very fair features with vibrantly red hair, and his warm smile instantly set Velasiel's heart at ease. Vela had no idea what manner of man to expect in her groom-to-be, but as he smiled at her from across the room, she could tell he was nowhere near any of her worst fears.

Soon Vela stood at the table across from Meiah and his advisor, with her father at her side and both parties took turns bowing to the other, signalling the beginning of the wedding ceremony.  
Meiah beamed as he saw her approach and they bowed, the wedding ceremony going underway. The High Priest and Shaman of both kingdoms said their rites of marriage. And then the feast began in earnest, and a throne was placed by Meiah's. 

Now all that was left was for the betrothed to approach and sit by each other's side, exchange rings, and Vela will be the Queen of Ishtar. Meiah waited for her to walk towards him... Oh...walking will be such a treat to watch~

He already felt excited at her... How does an Elf have such a figure!

The ceremony seemed to pass by in such a blur, as Vela followed the directions she had been studiously memorizing for the past week. She was grateful to have spent so much time practicing, as she was not sure she could have held it together otherwise. She kept finding herself stealing glances to the crimson-haired King of Ishtar, even through the feast following the ceremony.

And now for the final element of the event, Velasiel strode forward toward their thrones, ring in hand, to join her new husband's side. Once more she tried to move with the grace befitting her kind, though her own body conspired against her. Despite her best efforts, her hips tended to sway from side to side, and her backside jiggled with each step, to say nothing of the bouncing and swaying of her bountiful bosom. Vela only hoped her new husband didn't think poorly of the lewd display her body made as she moved toward his side to sit in the throne beside his.

Meiah's eyes were glued onto her rich and deliciously plump figure as his advisor talked to her father, and he didn't matter. All that mattered was her. He scooted his throne closer to her's, smiling.

"H-Hello there Princess Vela." He said. "This time, I wanna introduce myself properly to you. I just want to let you know I appreciate the marriage you are joining with me. I will ensure that as my wife and as Queen of Ishtar, you will want for nothing no longer." The redhead declared, a hand on her's. "I also want to say your beauty is truly astounding. Because, well, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that my future wife would be so perfect!" He smiled, his hand on on top of her thick creamy thigh. "How did you end up like this? This plump?" And he began to squeeze lightly. "And curvy~"

Blushing furiously once more, Vela bowed her head to her new husband, as a mix of emotions raced through her. She was so pleased to hear him say how much he wanted to get to know her and be a real husband for her. When the discussions for the marriage were first taking place, the Elven princess had been afraid she might be trapped in a loveless arranged marriage simply for the sake of diplomatic relations. While she had just met her new King, she was more confident now than she had been moments ago!

"Oh! Thank you my King, you are so very gracious to say all of those wonderful things! I hope to live up to the high regard you have for me, and be both a worthy Queen and a worthy wife," Vela let out a soft sigh as Meiah's hand drifted over her thick, plump thigh, "As to your question, it is a bit of a story, but to state it briefly, when I came of age one of the Goddesses worshipped by our kingdom blessed me with her power, marking me as her chosen." Spreading her arms and gesturing to both her ample bosom and wide, shapely hips, "My body is the mark of her blessing, so to speak."

Meiah smiled as he continued to grope and squeeze her thick thigh. "I see... how wonderful. Your goddess must intend for you to become the mother of many children then doesn't she?" He asked as the redhead saw the servants come in bringing in their plates and trays of food. 

"That's fine by me. I need you to become the mother of many many heirs... and I do love me." His hand rubbed her pudgy middle, poking it. "Some big hefty girls. Especially ones with a thick set of thighs. A big wide rear. A growing pregnant belly and..." and his hand slinked up and grabbed her breast. "Big fat breasts such as tours... but for now let us feast. Our fun will come after you have made sure you've stuffed yourself to the brim with food~" Meiah then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as the wedding cake was trolleyed right in front of them. 

"So Velasiel," Meiah inquired as he began to carve out a piece of the cake for her. "What is your favorite kind of food? Do you have any hobbies?"  
"Yes, I suppose She must intend for me to be the physical embodiment of her blessings," Velasiel admitted as she began to bite her full lip. She did this partially because of the pleasurable sensation of Meiah's hand on the ample girth of her thigh, but also because she recalled the goddess' priestesses had often told her she was meant to be the goddess' icon, an avatar of fertility. Vela still wasn't sure what exactly that would mean for her beyond the exaggerated hourglass figure she now possessed.

Vela blushed deeply as Meiah's hands threatened to spill her abundant curves out of her wedding dress. "Well, then I'm sure you won't be disappointed with me, my Lord," she replied as the cart with the wedding cake was wheeled in front of the two newlyweds. She only barely heard Meiah's question as she took in the vast sight of the cake laid out before them. "Well I do enjoy cake, now that you mention it. Though I also enjoy a fine cheese with slices of fruit. Though I'd be open to trying any of Ishtar's traditional dishes; I'm sure there are many that I would love once I tried them."

"As for hobbies," Vela paused a moment to consider her answer, "I've become very good at making, clothing...mainly for myself. Most elven figures don't come close to matching mine, so I took it upon myself to create most of my wardrobe." running her hand over her dress again, Vela winced, wishing she had more material to work with at the time, as so much of her pale flesh seemed to be spilling out of the otherwise elegant garment.  
"I see... Your goddess is a good Goddess indeed." The redhead said as he continued to pet her and feel up her curves. "I have a feeling I won't be. Hehe~" Meiah said as he saw the food come before them. "I'm glad you like them. In that case, we will try out all the Ishtar's finest cuisine. And give you extra and make this." His hand slinked to her butt and squeeze. "And this." It moved up, tracing her side and then jiggling her breast a little. "Bigger and juicier~" He cooed, him giving her shoulder a kiss.

"Well, I can have my tailors come and help you in making your future dresses." Meiah said as he patted her thigh, and his hand rubbed her soft stomach. "Oh my, is that a flabby belly welly I feel my Princess~?" He smirked, squeezing some of her flesh lovingly. "Well, you don't need to worry about dieting around me. Plus I consider you even more beautiful...with extra fat and wehn this blossoms with our beautiful half breed children~"  
Vela nodded, blushing even brighter red as her king's hands drifted over the soft, tender portions of her voluptuous body. Even the barest touch seemed to send her soft flesh into fits of jiggles. When the mention of more food came up, Vela had to bite her lip to keep from licking them. "If it pleases my lord then, I will be happy to do so. If past experience is any measure, I think you will find that I tend to get quite a bit...bigger."

The elven princess let out a dainty gasp as Meiah's hands found her soft belly, already starting to press outward a bit from the feast they were enjoying. Her soft flesh yielded easily to his touch, wobbling and jiggling even fro the simple act of her breathing. "I would like that quite a bit, my lord...better fitting dresses, that is. Especially since there will be a lot of growing in my future."  
"The finest tailors will be at your disposal. But I do have some unique outfits in mind for you, my future queen~" Meiah cooed, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek as his hand played and wobbled her bosom. More bread and fruit began to pile on in front of the blonde elf, but this should signal the end of the appetizers and the first course. "Go on. Eat your fill. After all, I want to carry you to our bedroom to consummate our marriage with you...stuffed like a turkey~" He whispered, his hands now slinking behind and groping her big delicious rump.

"mmmmmph..Velasiel... I just can't keep my hands off of you. You're so beautiful and angelic~. You're gonna be such a good mother to dozens of halfbreed princes and princesses~" Meiah cooed, leaning in to kiss her on the neck, purring in delight.

Vela bit her full lip at the prospect of more outfits, perhaps ones that might be better suited to her fuller figure, with less pinch around her wide hips and ample chest. Her curiosity was just beginning to get the better of her timidness, but she found herself distracted by the arrival of the next course, laying out so many sumptuous options before her. Hearing her new king's bidding was just the last straw the plump Elf needed to let go of the last of her reservations. A side-effect of her blessing had given the elven maiden a greatly increased appetite compared to her kin, to compensate for the demands of such enhanced fertility. So while she started slowly at first, soon the new Queen began packing away bread, fruit, and other choice morsels with a speed to match the portliest of humans at the feast.

"If my king...mmmph...wants me stuffed....nnnnghff...then I will be....ooooomph...happy to do so," Velasiel moaned softly in between mouthfuls. Already her soft stomach was beginning to gently stretch outward under Meiah's curious fingers, as his queen's cheeks bulged cutely in an attempt to swallow more.  
The redhead smiled in delight as he saw her eat and eat. The boy king's hands were on her middle now, rubbing it as she continued to stuff her face with a hunger that only grows and grows. "Then do it... get nice big and fat. My elven queen..." he whispered as he leaned in, kissing her neck and one hand went up and groped her breast. 

Soon one plate was gone. Then another. And another. And another.

"Look at you... make this food baby of yours massive. Your lord husband commands it~" Meiah cooed into her ear as he rubbed her growing gut. And the food was still coming!

He can't wait to take her back to his chambers for the real fun to begin. His bulge was rising in his trousers. He just wanted to have fun with her in every single way!

She barely needed any encouragement from her groom, as the demands of her body had already begun to take over. For the work and transformation her elven form was about to undertake, she would need as much nourishment as possible to feed the workhouse of her womb. And so bite after bite, mouthful after mouthful was shovelled past her full lips and down her throat, pulling the fabric of her wedding dress tight against her bulging stomach. And when all of the possible slack was taken up, her dress began to right up along her wide hips, and began to draw down the garment's neckline, exposing more of her pale breasts over time.  
And yet still Velasiel ate, partly from not wanting to disappoint her new husband and liege, but also because it was always so difficult for her to stop once the mood had seized her. But soon, as much as she wanted to continue to feast, even her body had limits to what could be accomplished. So when her belly was so full she felt fit to burst, Vela slumped back in her chair, almost panting from exertion, cradling a supremely stuffed stomach. "I...I don't think...I believe, that is all...I can bear for now...my king."

The feast went on, delegates conversing and engaging in discourse as Meiah was simply content and happy to idolize the growth of his beloved fiance, seeing her eat and eat and eat, her belly growing tighter against her wedding dress. His hand rubbed her belly next, kissing her neck. "You did wonderful my love. A job well done. When we retire to our chambers, perhaps you would like something to dirnk to wash it all down~?" He suggested. "What do you think of wine?" He asked, taking a sip from his own goblet as his hand went under her stuffed gut, lifting it and letting it flop on her fat thunder thighs. 

"And... something sweet too, like ice cream?" He whispered lewdly, Meiah giving her ear a kiss. "And to wrap it all up...something..." His hand then slinked down between her thighs, and his knucle lightly kneaded her soft and...midlyl wet crotch. "Salty...and thick...and full of our heirs~?"

The elven princess gasped, as it seemed to her like the audible slap of her stomach against her plentiful thighs sounded as loud as the crack of tree branches in a storm. A blush bloomed across her pale cheeks as her eyes scanned the royal feast hall, fearing that her gorging display might have been witnessed. Fortunately for Vela, if any of the gathered gentlebeings had noticed they seemed to pay the priness, now Queen, no mind. Perhaps such behavior was not frowned upon in human lands? Turning to her new husband, she gave a grateful smile. "For my people, wine is stored up and resrved for the most special of celebrations. I think tonight would be the perfect night for some wine!"  
Vela clutched her dainty hands against her hefty bosom as Meiah lavished kisses and caresses upon her ample form, trying with all her might to supress the giggles and squeals that threaten to tumble past her lips at all this tender attention. Velasiel had never had the pleasure of enjoying what humans called "iced cream", a delicacy that had never quite made its way to hr in Elven lands. But th promise of something cool and sweet DID sound very enticing!  
However, when Meiah's hand slid between her legs, for the first time that evening, Vela felt a surge of confidence; the subject of heirs was one subject where Vela could boast a small measure of expertise. As his fingers brushed against the cloth covering her nethers, Vela's legs squeezed toether almost of their own accord. "My lord, to that I would say...that I am eager to be shown our bedchambers."

Meiah chuckled lovingly, snapping his fingers as some Servants brought them pitchers to fill up their goblets. He brought it to her. "Drink up, I can order a keg to be brought to our bedchambers. Along with the ice cream." He felt his hand be swallowed by her fat rich thighs and he licked his lips. "What say we retire, bring up our goblets, and proceed with our long long loving night. And future plans too~" He winked, raising his goblet.

"My people, and to the people of Teraliel. I thank you for coming on this amazing day. We have exchanged vows, and solifidied our treaties. Now, we must proceed with the consumation of our marriage in private! I hope you all can understand how me and my Queen." He looked down at his loving bride. "Wish to acquire some privacy." Some chuckles rang out through the massive delegation. "I thank you all once again, and please enjoy the night, our food, and our refreshments. We have a busy future ahead of us, between humans and elves. Ishtar and Teraliel. To a bright and better future!" He raised his cup, as did the others.  
He looked down at Velasiel, offering his hand as he took one big chug of wine, then snapped his fingers for a servant. "Offer a word, then we are off~" Meiah turned towards the servant, whispering.

"Two massive pots of ice cream, and one barrel of wine please. Bring them to my quarters." He ordered, and the maid nodded, retreating to the kitchens and wine cellar. Time for Vela's little speech, and then to the opening doors leading deeper into the castle.

Giving a nod of consent to her new husband, Vela watched as Meiah stood to address both his subjects and the people of her homeland, all of whom had come not just to celebrate their own union of love, but to help usher in a new time of peace between their nations. Vela clasped her hands over her achingly stuffed tummy as she listened to Meiah's speech with growing pride, feeling more confident with every moment. As did all who were gathered, she raised her cup to toast, then gratefully accepted Meiah's helping hand, giving the full elf a much needed boost to her feet.

As she rose to her feet, another blush of heat graced her cheeks as she felt both her stomach and heavy chest bounce and jiggle, while every eye of the assmbled well-wishers seemed to be focused right on the embarrassed elven lass. But no matter how lewd and improper she felt at the moment, Vela remembered her royal training, and spoke with as firm a voice as she could muster. "Thank you all for the heartfelt wishes and bright hopes you've shown us by joining together on this most joyous of days. For today has unified not merely two bright young hearts, but two great nations! Elf and Man need no longer toil and suffer alone, but together can strive for better."

"To my beloved people of the forests and vales of Teraliel, I promise to be a shining example of what the Elven people have to offer. To my new kin and countrymen of mighty Ishtar, I promise to be a queen worthy of the praise and love you have shown me today. And to my King and husband, Meiah, I pledge myself, my love, and a family!" At this, Vela raised her chalice in toast, to be followed by the gathered surrounding the throne.  
At last able to take a step away from so much attention, Vela let out wearied sigh; though she had meant every word she had said, it had still been dificult to address so many people without losing her composure or dignity. So it was with an eager grip that she took Meiah's hand, ready to be led to their bedchambers, to do what the elven priness had been looking forward to since the wedding began!

The two exited the Great Hall and ventured deep into the castle, going through corridors of suits of armor, artwork, mirrors, and other sorts of decor. "My ancestors roamed these halls... and so will your many heirs." Meiah said with a pat to her belly as he looked at, smiling. She was walking slowly too, and maybe waddling given her belly? She had a nice bounce in her step, that's for sure.

"Alrighty, just up these stairs we will go to the royal wing." Meiah stated, smiling at her with a grope of her butt. "Your home. Would you like to lead? I... I wanna see how you sway these breeding hips, my Queen." His hand gave her a small spank for measure, not forceful mind you, more of a hard pat to get her assfat jiggling like the gelatin she crammed down her greedy throat from earlier. He can feel a bulge rise within his robes too... This was going to be good~

Velasiel's heart began to beat faster as the pair began to approach the royal suite; on the one hand it was the first time the elven princess had spent the night within the enclosed architecture of a human castle, which was leaving her a little breathless at the moment. Yet at the same time, literally every step was bringing her closer to the moment she felt she had been preparing her entire life for! As much as Vela wanted to be in the moment, she couldn't help but think back to all the many months, even years of training her body to be as fertile and fecund as possible. To say nothing of the aspects of her training which focused on making the act of conception as pleasing and enjoyable as possible.

Her husband's love-spank to her ample backside snapped Vela out of her reverie, and she found herself giggling at his suggestion. "As you wish, my King," she replied softly, relishing a chance to show her husband what he was in for tonight. Picking up her pace to something halfway between a waddle and a sashay, the otherwise quiet hallway was filled with the sound of Vela's soft thighs swishing together as she moved. Though her wedding dress had been designed to be loose and flowing, befitting typical elven grace, Velasiel's bottom-heavy figure still managed to draw the material tight, leaving little to Meiah's imagination as her hips swayed from side to side with every step.

Meiah was looking up at the sight of her swaying side to side with those alluring hips, her backside prominent under her dress. It made the red haired king reach out and grope her ass, squeezing through the dress. "Very nice and heavy here~" He cooed, giving her another light swat as they got to the top of the stairs. The bride and groom then went down the only way, a corridor with many doors.

"Here is my personal wing, with a bath chamber, a study, a solare, and our bedroom. We will be fratinizing here a lot." Meiah declared as he opened the door for her, allowing Velasiel to enter. "And our bedchamber..."

It was wide and massive, with the bed having an awning complete with see through curtains. The bed looked big enough for several horses to lie upon! 

And to the side, was two very cold and large pots of the ice cream had had ordered, along with various condiments the chef added it seems. Perfect. There was even a barrel of wine.

"I brought up the ice cream for you, my love." Meiah said as he closed the doors after, his bedroom going off with several doors connected to the solare and the bathroom. He then came to her, rubbing her taut belly.

"Will you consume more, let this grow big...heavy...and fat? As practice for you to carry the hundreds of princes and princesses Ishtar will be blessed with." The redhaired ruler smile, kneelingdown and kissing her tummy. "But...to see it in your underwear, or to make this dress tear apart and fill out~?"

The elven maiden took several moments to stare in awe at the lavish furnishings of her new home. While Elven royalty were no strangers to finery and extravagance, nothing from the palace where she had grown up could compare to the luxury of Meiah and hers new private chambers, with so many more rooms and furnishings than Vela had ever known in her elven lifetime! The bed alone was easily the largest Vela had ever lain eyes upon; though the new queen quickly realized that she might be needing all that resting space in the not too distant future.

Before Velasiel could give any more thought to the royal suite, her beloved brought her attention back to a much more pressing concern. The elven maiden's eyes flicked back and forth between the pots of ice cream and the barrel of wine, her dainty tongue poking out a bit as the temptation began to well back up within her. Though only a few minutes ago, back in the main feasting hall she had grown quite full from feasting, yet in the handful of minutes it had taken the newly weds to walk to their private rooms, Vela could feel a few familiar pangs of hunger start to return. Plus, Vela thought wistfully as she recalled a beloved bit of elven wisdom, there was always room for iced cream!  
As she made up her mind, Vela let out a tiny delighted giggle as her king began to rub and play with her soft plump belly. "Well, I'm not sure what the tradition is in the kingdom of Ishtar for wedding dresses," Vela began, in answer to Meiah's question, "but for my people, the dress is only important for the ceremony itself; after which the bride may do with as she pleases..." The heavily stuffed queen trailed off as she moved over towards one of the pots of ice cream, her smile growing as she picked up a large spoon and found that it sank easily into the soft, sweet dessert within.  
"So if my love wishes for me to preserve this dress, he should speak up soon, before I get too deep into this delicious treat," Vela teased with a wink, as she brought a spoonful of pale frozen cream up to her eager lips.

Meiah sat on the edge on the bed, sitting up as he helped offer her the large pot of ice cream. He noticed some condiments in shakers near by. He stood up, going over as he heard the elf gorge. "No be sure to go slow. Can't have you getting a brain freeze." The redhead mused. "Do elves ever get brain freeze, which is not fatal mind you. It's just a minor headache after you've eaten a lot of cold things." The King explained, putting her surprised fear to rest. "But this is sweet and fattening, ripe for my Queen, who will be needing to eat for many." He sat down by her side, offering the condiments of sprinkles, cookie crumbles, even fruits and chocolate fudge! "Care for some?" He asked, setting them down on the bed by his side. He saw Vela eat and eyes be alight with joy at how much there was to gorge on.

"Well, the tradition is normal. We perserve the dress but... for this moment, I acutally want to see your belly..." His hand rose up, rubbing her warm gurgling dome. "Grow and grow and burst out, liberating itself. I've... always wanted to see it." Meiah confessed, blushing a bit as he gave her a kiss and took a kerchief and dabbed her lips.

"And now go on... stuff your face like a...a..." Meiah paused. "Is it alright that, for this, I can say like, 'stuff you like a turkey' or 'eat like a pig or cow'? I don't want to offend." The boy was so considerate... always making sure if there was any boundaries he should not cross.

The newly-crowned queen blushed as she realized she must've made a face when Meiah began to tease her about eating the ice cream too fast. She had never heard of this 'brain-freezing' before, as ice cream was fairly rare in elven lands, and for a moment worried that she might be committing a human faux-pas! Though that turned out to not be the case, Vela was still grateful that it had happened in front of her new husband and not some other human courtier. Being queen for the people of Ishtar was certainly going to be Vela's biggest challenge as there was so much she was going to have to learn...but at least for now, her most pressing concern was getting to the bottom of this pot of ice cream. And that was a thought that easily brought a smile to her rosy lips!

"Mmmmm, please add in as much as you like!" Velasiel encouraged, as her husband brought over a delectable array of sweet toppings to add to the sweet chilled cream. Tipping the pot in his direction, Meiah began to liberally scoop in chopped fruit, bits of cookie and brownie, and many others all of which Vela began to stir in with her spoon. After bringing another spoonful to her lips, the elven maiden's eyes went wide with delighted surprise! "Oh! How marvelous! It's even better all mixed together!" Though hearing Meiah encourage her to burst her way out of her dress certainly helped to motivate her, Vela was already very eager to fill her stomach with more of this wonderful frozen dessert! Already her beautifully crafted dress was quite snug around her swollen middle, and the next several moments of feeding only increased that indelible sense of pressure around her stomach, like an ever-tightening hug.Yet that sensation only spurred Vela on, swallowing mouthful upon mouthful of ice cream, even as her belly began to ache from the tightness, until at last both she and Meiah were rewarded with the first snap of a bursting seam! Like corn being popped over a fire, first one then several more pops and snaps echoed across the luxurious space as Vela's creamy pale flesh began to push itself out between growing tears along the front and sides of her dress.

Everything was going exactly according to plan, until after swallowing yet another mouthful of ice cream, a most unpleasant sensation began to blossom around Vela's forehead. Raising a satin-gloved hand to her head, Vela squeezed her bright eyes shut and began to whimper. "Oh nooooo...I think I have a frozen brain!" she cried out plaintively, even as she lifted another spoonful of ice cream to her lips "Oooooooh I should have listened when you warned me! But this iced cream is just too good!" Vela wasn't familiar with turkeys or why one would want to stuff them, but she knew a few things about cows and how humans thought of them, "Oh yes, I'm like a cow who can't stop eating the iced cream!"

Finally, at long last. Velasiel burst out of her dress, buttons flying everywhere, her fair cream-colored taut belly wobbling and surging on front. The redhaired boy's eyes turned into hearts as he cheered audibly, and hugged Vela at her middle, nuzzling and kissing her bare and warm stomach. He can hear the gurgling and rumbling from all the food she had consumed the night before. All of this...digested into warm, soft, cuddly fat. It was making Meiah's dick ache, and in the best way possible. The young king heard her 'om and nom' cutely as he licked and kissed her middle, rubbing her and groping her backside with bits in between. Of course, he would pause to dribble some condiments in to add into the flavor, making Vela's taste buds dance on air.

"So, you like it all huh? You can have iced frozen cream every day as my Queen! My beloved fattening pregnant-to-be-queen~" Meiah cooed, groping her fat breast as she took the pot and began to scarf more and more into her billowing now beachball-sized gut. And then she paused, whimpering about her forehead and Meiah stopped.

"Ah yes, the brain freeze. Well, your brain isn't really frozen, but according to some apothecaries and herbalists, the blood in our heads rushes to your stomach to try and warm up your innards due to the cold cream. Hence the headache." Meiah explained. "I should know, I'm also an alchemist too! I think I have a draught near by that can help soothe your headache, least help warm up your belly so your blood and return to your head normally."  
He got off the bed, going to a bedside counter and pulling out a small blue vial and handing it to Vela. And then Meiah grinned ear to ear upon her audible declaration. Her massive cleavage heaving. Her belly going in and out. Those thick lucious thighs....

"So...you wanna be like a cow then...do you~" Meiah asked, smirking as he handed her the vial. "Down this, should help with your stomach and forehead. Buuuuut~" He had a hand on her gut, rubbing it as he shuffled back onto the bed. She was about down. "How about this for a pitch...once you are pregnant with our princes and princesses... we will milk you every day...engorge your delicious milk laden tits..." He leaned in, whispering to her as he rubbed her bare belly and squeezed her breast. "And use that as a base for making more iced cream...and you'll feed on it...and we can even share with the kingdom, along with your milk... You, Velasiel, Queen of Ishtar and my elven love...the grandest pregnant fat milk cow in all the land..." His hand reached around, giving her badonkadonk a lewd slap. "Wouldn't that be sexy or whaaaat~"

Velasiel almost lunged forward for the tiny blue vial once Meiah offered it, so desperate she was for some relief. The whole time she hadn't been able to stop from eating ice cream so her headache had persisted, much to Vela's dismay. She hadn't been able to concentrate on Meiah's words as much as she would have liked, but most of what he described about her headaches made sense. However it was the contents of that vial that Vela craved most right at this moment, as she wasted no time tossing the glass up to her plump lips and downing its contents in a single gulp. A moment later, she slumped forward against Meiah moaning with relief, and very much enjoying the attention her king was paying to her ballooning gut. His fingers were massaging her soft flesh so exquisitely, she took a moment to of rest to let him explore all her swollen assets.

Now that her brain-freeze was gone, Vela listened with growing interest as Meiah pitched his plan, her long elven ears almost quivering with emotion. Velasiel hadn't spoken idly; her people worshipped a variety of animal-based dieties, and by no small coincidence the elven diety of fertility was indeed often depicted as a very well-fed cow! During her training as an icon of that very same diety. Vela had grown up surronded by images and idols of cows, so it came as little surprise that she identified so strongly with bovines. And now with her new husband talking about such wonderfully naughty things like making her breasts huge and fat with milk, and turning her into a dairy production factory on top of a baby factory...well, it was almost too much for poor Vela to bear!  
With Meiah once more back on the bed, Vela pressed forward pushing her soft gut up onto the mattress as she willed her plump form closer to her husband, with her heavy breasts practically spilling out of her dress. "Oh yes! YES...um, that is...If that's what my king wishes from me, I would happily become his prized dairy cow!" Awkwardly, Vela began to lift one of her thick, jiggly thighs up onto the bed, trying to heft her fattened bulk up onto the mattress. "...and my king is wise. Once I'm heavy with his heirs, it would be so easy for me to be fed and plumped up, just like a prize cow..." By now she had finally swung her considerable mass up onto the bed and was crawling forward on all fours, her full belly and breasts dangling just above Meiah. Then, as if she had just realized what she was doing, Vela began to blush, and ran a delicate hand through a dangling strand of long blonde hair. "I..erm...hope my King doesn't think me too forward for saying so!"

Meiah leaned backward, content to let the giantly stuffed Velasiel crawl on top of him, gigabelly brushing against his cock and her tits smack dab in his face. The red haired boy chuckled and cupped one of them, squezing softly as he embaced her, feeling her belly smoosh down hard on his stomach. He pushed her up, and she straddled his groin, his bulging tent wedged nicely under her thighs and meeting her wet soaked panites. "I'm glad. In private, we will need to have you in a cow print bikini. Along with a cowbell. I trust that is fine. And Vela, you're totally fine being forward. I don't mind at all." Meiah smiled as he shuffled a little out under her, kissing her on the lips. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, the one who will inherit my kingdom with my children long after I have grown old and passed on. You will become the Queen of man and elves alike. With our many princes and princesses running the kingdom." Meiah then brought her down with him, the two of them meeting the pillows as he cupped her cheek. "Now...do you want to have a little fun~?" He purred, kissing her breast fat as his hands rubbed her fat belly. "Or... get right to me breeding you like the prize cow you are~"

Biting her lip, Velasiel made several very lusty noises as Meiah reached up to cup and fondle her soft, plump body. Having just eaten more food over the course of the last few hours than she'd ever had in a single day, her husband's massaging fingers felt divine against her plump and chubby stomach, as her body worked overtime to digest. Meanwhile, his words made her heart race with anticipation and delight! "MMmmmm! Cow print? And my very own bell?!" Vela very nearly mooed on the spot, as she cupped her round cheeks in her hands, imagining how she might look in such a bovine display. "Oh please please pleeease, husband! Ehm...I mean I would enjoy that very much!" 

Vela was then lulled in further daydreaming about carrying out her royal duties as Queen, as Meiah described how many children they were going to have, though her cheery expression dimmed at the thought of being separated from her husband for any reason. "D-do not talk like my king, we are going to have many, many years together, and just as many children!" Then Meiah caught her off-guard again by pulling her down on top of him and rolling until they each lay side by side, asking her a truly tempting question. "Oh my...I have been greatly anticipating fulfilling my duties tonight...but I am even more intrigued by your offer of...fun!"

"I'll commission those tomorrow then. The bikini, and a collar to fit in a cute cow bell." Meiah chuckled, seeing her eagerness. "You seem quite eager!" He patted her stomach, still kissing her breasts softly and lovingly. He then had a soft smile as he felt her pet him with on top.

"That we will, that we will love." Meiah stated, his erection against her womanhood. "And yes! Well, mainly some foreplay. Now, I've been making you feel quite good." The red haired king stated. "So this is entirely up to you. But..." His hands stroked her backside, groping her plush flesh. "You can suck my cock... I can kiss your pussy..." He purred, hands now back to rubbing her stuffed and engorged belly. "I could fuck your tits and current belly right now even... a titty-belly fuck." Meiah had a playful lip-biting smirk on his face. "Would you like to do that, to build to our glorious main event on making many...many..." And he slapped her ass once more. "Beautiful elven children~?"

Catching her husband's meaning, Vela began to scoot herself backwards ever so slightly, the barest of moans escaping her lips as Meiah's erection pressed against her soft, jiggling stomach. All of that was prelude to what Velasiel had in store for Meiah; once she was where she wanted to be, it was a simple matter of loosening the king's trousers to let his manhood free. "Would this be to my husband's liking?" Vela ran her fingers along it's length a few times to give Meiah a little extra stimulation, and then began to press her heavy breasts together and lower herself in just the right way to take his cock and nestle it right between where her breasts smooshed up against her soft tummy. The elven maiden could feel his shaft pulse and throb against her soft, squishable flesh and had to concentrate to keep from getting too carried away! But slowly, with gradually building speed as she worked out the rhythm, Vela began to pump herself up and down, stroking Meiah's erection with the three soft pillows she provided with her belly and breasts, all while making some very lewd noises of her own.

"Mmmmm, the night air is so chilly, my king," Vela groaned as her fingers sank deep into her soft breasts, "Let's get you nice and warmed up!"

Meiah gasped and moaned in utter delight, feeling his member be sandwiched by her giant tits and her belly. A trifecta of softness and pelasure as his hands went down, sinking in and timing his slow thrusts with her movements. Her hands and elbows manipulating her stuffed gut and massive breasts like a maestro. The red haired king bit his lip, sitfling a pleasure filled groan as his cock throbbed and pulsated inside her fair milkers and against her calorie-bomb of a stomach. "Oh yes my love...more...warm me up...keep going...nnnnnhnmm..." He would have fallen down, but his member was caught in the soft vice that was her tits and gut. It wasn't just a tittyfuck or a belly fuck. It was soemthing else.

A bellyboobyjob? Or TittyBellygfuck?

The latter did have a nice ring to it. "Keep...talking Vela...your words...makes me hotter!"

Vela barely needed any encouragement from Meiah to continue, if anything she had to remind herself to slow down to keep from bringing things to a head too quickly! She could feel his cock growing stiff and girthy as she rubbed it between the naturally formed path between both breasts and her belly, even a little pre-cum was beginning to leak from the tip providing some much welcome lubrication! Still, Velasiel was reminded of her royal training; the point was to gradually build up and savor the excitement and pleasure between the two of them, not race to the prize all at once. However, as much as Vela wanted to maintain her composure, the feeling of Meiah's burgeoning shaft against her soft flesh was making the elven princess yearn to feel it pushing deeper and deeper into her already wet and aching pussy.

"MMmmmm, I wonder how much more of this you can take, husband-mine," Vela began to tease, trying to distract herself from her own building libido. Mixing up her stroking rhythm, Vela began to alternate pressing one breast against his cock, followed by the other in the opposite direction, working Meiah's shaft back and forth as she juggled her juggs, "You're already so firm and thick..I can't wait to feel you stick it in me!"

Meiah seethed as he thrusted in more frequently into the divine territory of Vela's belly and her large rack. His hands sank into her udders like warm dough and it was making him bite his lower lip. His moans and gasps were heigtehning in pitch. "N-Not much... you... the way you manuever your boobs are amazing... as if from the gods themselves!" He exclaimed as he began to up the pace, his cock head appearing at the very top of her cleavage. Vela could just lick it if she leaned down...

"I...I'm gonna blow any minute now Vela...are you ready?" He asked, chest rising and falling with each breath.

Biting her lip, Vela could feel the throbbing shaft between her tips grow firmer and thicker with each stroke, giving truth to Meiah's words. Sure enough as her King's cock extended further and further, soon it's ruddy round tip was poking up between the crevasse of her milky mounds like a mole burrowing up from between two piles of cream-colored ground. Down below, the elven maiden could feel Meiah's balls slap against her soft, well-fed tummy, clapping against her cuddlesome flesh in a way that sent her plump thighs quivering with desire and need!

Blushing as the thought occurred to her, Vela nonetheless dipped her head down and planted a gentle kiss on Meiah's pulsing cocktip, knowing full well it was ready to unload at any moment! "R-r-ready my h-husband!!"

Meiah felt his pulsating rod sandwiched by her large rack and her stuffed belly. His balls churned as his hands sank into her breasts like pudding as he arched his back. Gasps and shuddering pants came out of him as he closed his eyes. “Velaaaaaahn!” He gave ine last pump into her divine territory and let out one last gasp, and the redhead yelped. With it, the head of his dick, which had been kissed and sucked by his beloved, erupted with semen gushing down her throat. His first almighty orgasm. Cum spewing with strands and strings down her mouth and into her throat as Meiah’s hands went to her head, and he kept Velasiel there. All for her to gulp down hot salty baby batter.

The king was clever to take hold of Velasiel's platinum-wreathed head, for as she felt Meiah's cocktip expand against her lips and start to push into her mouth, Vela's first instinct was to recoil backwards, knowing what was about to coming blasting forth. But before she could rear backwards, Meiah clamped his elven pride back down in place, just as his cock began to gush forth with his seed. Letting out a shrill squeal of surprise, Vela had only one real option; she began to gulp down her husband's cum as fast as she could, struggling to keep up with the flood filling her mouth with incredible ease. Cum spurted from around her lips, as Vela fought to work it all down, slurping and guzzling like an Elf possessed, filling her already plump, soft stomach with Meiah's hot load.

When at last the King's load began to trickle off, he let Vela pull her head up just in time to spatter her face with the last of his batter, making Vela moan and coo lewdly as she panted and gasped like an animal in heat.

Meiah let out a deep sigh as his load began to die off, and he stepped back off, panting as he had finished depositing a good couple gallons of seed in her already cramped stomach. "Vela... that was amazing my Queen..." He moaned as he got on his knees, the redhead approaching the blonde and rubbing her gurgling gut. "I have a feeling... that was only pre..." He caressed her chin softly and smiled. "So... do you want to do it, at long long last? For our line to last centuries?" He asked, one hand rubbing her giant gut and lightly fingering her navel. "The way you swallowed that whole... you're a greedy naughty girl aren't you~" He cooed, wobbling her sloshing and churning midsection.

"so... wanna be on your belly or back? Or... do you want to smother me in your divine mass, your gut over my face and my cock balls deep inside you~"

Vela whimpered with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure as she felt Meiah's fingers sink into her full, wobbling gut. She didn't mind be teased so, that much she was enjoying far more than was polite to admit, but up until this moment, the elven maiden hadn't realized just how full her stomach had become, between both the public and private feasts she had just consumed and now the first of many loads her King was prepared to pump into his bride, Vela's tummy was still soft, but protruding outward into a certifiable pot belly! The swell of her stomach had even begun to push her heaving breasts up and to the side, further tearing the tattered remains of her wedding dress. And now as Meiah began to tempt his queen with the consummation of their union, all while calling her 'naughty' and 'greedy', Vela felt the last vestiges of her willpower abandon her.

"Y-yes, I'm ready to sire our heirs, Meiah!" Vela blurted out as her belly 'glunked' loudly, swayed under Meiah's curious hands. As her husband listed off their options, his last suggestion struck a chord with Vela's carnal appetites and she began to push her swollen form forward toward's her mate, climbing up on top of her red-haired husband. "Oooh, my king seems to enjoy my...girth. Let me show you just how deliciously smothering I can be!"

Meiah giggled as he backed off from her, and then he lied down on his back, hands and legs spread out spread eagle. "Alright my love... by all means... waddle your fat pregnant body on top of me... And smother me so I can take your delicious virginity... and you can take my own~" The redhead bit his lip, his giant cock ready and waiting. All he needed was for the elf queen to saunter her bloated curvy body. His feet reached out, and he tickled her underbelly with his toes, giggling.

"Let's create your family..." His hand stroked his massive dong, up and down as he shivered in anticipation. "Come my Queen... Let me enter inside of you~"

As her husband backpedaled further back on their spacious bed, Vela let out a startled little squawk for she had just been in the process of ponderously inching closer when he backed away, leading the heavy elven princess to almost collapse forward on the bed as she tried in vain to reach out for him. But her king's retreat did little to discourage Vela's enthusiasm; if anything Meiah's teasing only made her more eager to pursue her love! Pushing herself back upright, with a look of 'I meant to do that', Vela began to push herself forward on hands and knees, letting her food-stuffed stomach and soft, heart-shaped backside sway and wobble as much as her all-fours gait could allow. She willed herself to take her time and make sure Meiah got a real good luck at her full, swaying breasts, while her soft, plump thighs slapped gently against the heavy swell of her tummy.

Soon, before Meiah even realized it, his Elven bride was upon him, with her hefty elf udders dangling oh-so tantalizingly just above his face, while her soft legs squeezed around his hips like a firm but tender embrace, all while she looked down on him with desire; her beautiful features silhouetted by the light of the crystal chandelier above. Then, with an impish grin, she began to lower herself upon him, taking his cock into her wet lips.

Meiah moaned under her as he felt her crawl on top of him. His hands guided her so that she sat on his lap, and he felt her giant stuffed gut plop down on his chest near his face. He let out a gasp as he tensed up, his member now fully inside her. He has done it. He has taken this beautiful blonde elf’s delicious virginity. “Gaaaah... Velasiel... I’m inside your pussy... haaaaa...” the red haired king cooed as his hands groped her fat rump and he squeezed for leverage and thrusted up. “Ride me... ride your king.” He ordered, looking up into her eyes with his blue orbs radiating so much love. She was so heavy on top of him he loved it. Meiah bucked his hips as more of his meat went deeper into her womb and it made the boy coo in utter delight.  
With him fully inside, Meiah’s hands went to her tummy, rubbing it as he fucked upwards and felt her press down in riding him. “I’m gonna make you so pregnant... so fat... haaaa... tomorrow I need to give you a tour of the palace too... we still need to do thaaaa~” He mewed as he leaned up, and Meiah began to kiss her belly. His silky smooth fingers made for a nice sensation against her taut but still silky gut.

Velasiel cried out as she felt Meiah thrust upward into her soft, pudgy pussy, making her whole pillowy body quake and jiggle from the impact. The plump elf flexed her thick legs, cushioning herself as she settled back down trying carefully not to completely crush her king on the way back down. Even then, there was nothing Vela could do to keep herself from smothering her king's chest and limbs; there was simply too much Vela! Rising and falling to match her husband's pace, Vela's soft, round gut gurgled as it bounced on the way down slapping against his chest, and sloshing upwards on the way back up, clapping against her huge, swaying breasts as Meiah's hips surged up underneath her, a sensation not unlike sitting astride one of the majestic deer stags the Elven court used for riding! But now the pleasure of feeling Meiah's shaft plunging through her sex thrilled Vela in a way that went beyond comparison, and the elven queen could only cry out in passioned pleasure every time his tip pressed up against the gateway to her womb.

Again her well-fed girth bore down upon Meiah as she pushed herself against his erection, and her thick meaty legs began to quiver from her building desire. Unable to help herself, she was beginning to draw those plump thighs closer together, squeezing her husband between them in a tightening vice-like hug. "Yes...YES! F-fill me, my husband...I...I n-nned you! M-more!!"

Meiah gasped as he timed his thrusts with her movements, trying to match her rythm of her going up and down. Her belly sloshing and gurgling and churning like an overwrought water balloon slapping upon his chest and her fat ass jiggling in his hands. The red haired ruler panted with each pump upwards, his cock being in a vice grip much akin to his waist. Her cunt to her thick thunder thighs.

"There we go... my love... mmmnnngh... I can feel myself getting hotter... I won't be able to mmmnnnnhhyyyaaann... hold back much longer~" Meiah moaned as he felt the plump bloated elf and him finally time their thrusts upward and downward together. "Let us... cum together! We will.. have sex... everyday!" He promised, his blue eyes looking into her soft radiant orbs. "In the mornings... maybe in the afternoons...and especially after dinner!" The boy gasped as he arched his back, putting his all and lifting the girl up a little. "I'll make you... full of cum... every day! Hnnnnnnggh... Velasieeeel~ I'm gonna cum soon...a-are you too? My beautiful plump teenage elven Lady Wife~"

Vela began to lose herself in the pleasurable sensations rippling through her swollen form; with Meiah's tightening grip being the one thing keeping her fully anchored in reality. She could feel her mate picking up the pace and trying his best to to work fully in sync with his equally orgasmic bride. For her part, she tried her best not to let her passions override her senses, and work with him bringing them both up to the very verge of climax. Vela's breasts clapped together in her erotic frenzy, beating heavily against her chest with each rise and fall, as her King's rack hard shaft plunge against the gateway to her womb , threatening to push through at any moment. It was difficult for her to even think straight, let along form coherent sentences, though she could hear Meiah trying to tell her something through the thick haze of her lust.

But even if she couldn't make out all of his words, she completely understood his spirit, and so as it became impossible to hold back the flood of her orgasm any longer, Vela cried out to her husband, "M-meiaaaaaaah! Huff L-looooove! L-l-looooove yoooooooou!" At last she could feel her cervix open and his manhood plunge through ready to fill her womb, and Velasiel began to wail with delight, squeezing her legs around Meiah for all she was worth as her body began to tremble in the throes of her climax.

"I love...you too!" Meiah replied back as he squeezed onto her ass as much as he could. He pumped into ehr over and over before he heard her cry out in orgasm. ANd he did too, thrusting deep into her and mewing her name. "Velasieeeel!" He shouted, balls deep inside the plump curvy elf and hands sinking into her rich delicious ass. The red head kissed her stuffed gut to muffle his cry as his cock twitched and pulsated into her virgin cunny, and just like that, kissing the entrance to ehr womb, Meiah erupted.

Cocklava poured like a broken dam into her needy greedy womb, the boy letting out a deep sigh and collapsing onto the bed with Vela's full weight on top of him as the king continued to cum inside her womb, cumming like no man has done before. Truly the cock fit for a king as Meiah could feel Vela get heavier on top of him. A cup load. A pint. Gallon. And now... he can see her belly, already stuffed with food, beginning to bloat as Meiah shuddered and stuttered. 

He was cumming a barrel full of baby batter. There will be many heirs made tonight after this.

Shuddering and jiggling, still in the clutches of her own orgasm, Vela felt her husband begin to unload his seed into her womb and felt a shiver course up her spine culminating in a passioned cry burst forth from her lips. Even through her already full and thoroughly stuffed gut, she could feel her womb begin to stretch, having already quickly filled with Meiah's cum. His cock was relentlessly pumping her like a fire hose, and though her very plump tummy remained soft and yielding to the touch, instead of the plump, heavy rolls which she had been using to playfully smother Meiah earlier, now her belly began to drawn round and taut like a swelling balloon, as what had initially been mere streams of spunk soon became gallons upon gallons of baby batter, saturating Vela's womb to the point where she almost appeared to be already pregnant.

Though as she leaned forward it became apparent that her belly was merely very, very, VERY full, as Vela's round bubble of a belly distended against Meiah's chest, and her full breasts flopped and bounced together from the motion. Vela felt so full that her breathing came out in brisk, whimpering sighs of joy and pleasure as she reached down to cradle her hands behind Meiah's head and pull his face up to hers to deliver several passionate kisses; to his lips to his cheeks, his forehead, almost anywhere her soft lips could reach. As her husband's deluge of cum finally began to trickle away, Vela was finally able to relax herself for a moment, sagging exhausted against her king, as a very peculiar tingling sensation began to spread across her overfilled womb.

Meiah let out a deep sigh as he felt spent, the last of his massive kingly load pouring into Velasiel's virgin womb, filling it to the brim and more. The redhead felt the bloated curvy elf fall on top of him, his cock pulling out of her sex due to the massive curve of her belly making her stick her big fat Compton-sized ass up. The king felt her delicate hands cradle his head as he saw her lean in, and he returned the favor with plenty of kisses galore. He moaned as he felt his cock flop out, flaccid and empty as light cum trickled from both his mighty member and from her packed and stuffed cunt.

"Vela...that was...amazing..." He moaned, hands embracing her as he rolled her onto her side, the bed creaking under her weight. The girl had consumed half of her weight in food, and added on a quarter of it in baby batter, all in her gut and her oven. His hands rubbed her pale dome as he smiled down at her orb. "Look...you're so big now... I wonder...how many children have we created?" He asked, Meiah rubbing her tummy as he felt it get warm. "Hmmm? Seems like your belly is getting warmer... does this have anything to do with your goddess?" His blue eyes turned towards her in curiosity and intrigue. His hands continued to rub her massive middle, him shuffling down to embrace her belly as he rested his head against her big bosom... And he let out a sigh. Al of them were sweaty and sticky and exhausted from the sex and festivities...

The rings on their fingers looked so fitting and well... And now... They will begin their new life together. As husband and wife. As King and Queen.

Still dazed and spent from their session of passionate lovemaking, Vela rolled over easily with Meiah's help, landing with a soft, yet heavy "fwooomp" on the straining mattress. Looking down at herself, Velasiel let out a joyous whimper as she beheld the creamy, round mountain of her womb slowly rising and falling with every breath. As her husband caressed and rubbed it's gleaming, smooth surface, the elven maiden's belly wobbled and shimmied, still soft and doughy, filled with so much food, and Meiah's copious spunk. But just as her king could feel, so too did Vela sense the budding warmth spreading throughout her goddess-blessed womb, as the magic within took her king's sperm and quickly began to put it to use, fulfilling the promise made by the goddess to her people. Soon her soft, plump belly would be firm and unyielding, brimming with their heirs!

"Oooooo, more than I think we can even begin to count, my love," Vela murmured as she placed a slender hand over her husband's, holding it against her swollen dome, And yes what you feel now is the magic of my goddess hard at work, producing as many heirs as your seed can produce." As Meiah laid his head against one of her pillowy breasts, she looped her arm around him hugging her husband close to her warm body. "it won't be long before what we've done tonight will really start to change me, but for now my King....let us rest and hold one another. There will be plenty of time for us to enjoy each other tomorrow and every day after that..." Next to her she could feel Meiah start to relax as he began to drift off to sleep beside her; and soon the elven Queen began to drift off to pleasant dreams of her own, squeezing her King tight to her bosom.

Meiah felt her hand interclasp with her's, and hher other one was petting his red hair as he rested atop of her udder. "Haaa... I love you Velasiel... you're a dream come true..." He declared, smiling warmly as he looked up at the monster tittied and big bellied elf. He looked down, seeing her belly churn and gurgle with his seed. "Yes...yes it is... I can hardly wait my Queen..." He looked back up at her, kissing her before he felt exhaustion carry him off to sleep, and he felt his love do the same, the teenage royals falling into slumber. Together as his cum began to change... all the food in her body, digested, all the eggs in her womb, fertilized...


End file.
